


Lost in Busan

by so_bee_eh_roo (sobieru)



Series: Just prompt fics [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comedy, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, French people can be everywhere, M/M, Prompt Fic, Victor speaks French, getting lost in a foreign country, or something like that?, phones can be your best friends until they're out of battery, unbeta'd we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 17:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobieru/pseuds/so_bee_eh_roo
Summary: Victor and Yuuri end up on a ferry to Busan and slowly come to realize that it might have been a mistake.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Just prompt fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536053
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Lost in Busan

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided to start writing again after a couple of years *cough* or ten *cough* and thought now would be a good time because of NaNoWriMo (not gonna write a novel but daily prompts).
> 
> This is my first fanfic here! Yaaay!

“Um… Are you sure it was this way?” Yuuri asked, looking at the map in his hands and turning it from one side to the other, trying to decipher it.

“Pretty sure? The circle was over the line like this, right?” Victor pointed at the characters on the road sign near them. “Or… was the circle under the line?”

In retrospect, maybe they shouldn’t have taken that ferry on a whim from Hakata to Busan just because they could do it. Especially given that neither of them spoke Korean and, apparently, those who spoke English in Busan appeared to be more scarce the more they moved around.

At first, they seemed to be doing just fine thanks to the power of Google Maps, but after Victor had taken the 53rd selfie, his phone’s life flickered briefly before refusing to turn on again. Yuuri had meant to use his own phone right then, until he saw that his phone was blocked for 32 hours because of having tried to be unlocked too many times. Victor had been looking at the sea, seemingly nostalgic and poetic, but clearly avoiding Yuuri’s judging eyes.

Therefore, here they were, looking for a place to eat after finding a closed information kiosque that, luckily, had free maps hanging outside. The map, thankfully, was in both Korean and English, but as they tried to ask for direction, their mispronunciation of the names just served to make the locals look at them with confusion in their eyes and polite but uncomfortable smiles.

Eventually, they decided to try and decipher the names by themselves, comparing the tiny Hangul characters with the road signs. The difference in typographies made it more difficult to complete the task.

“Okay, hang on, I think… we’re supposed to head that way. See? This road’s shape seems the same as the one we just went through. So if we keep going this way, we’ll get to this tiny restaurant icon.” Victor said as he traced the streets on the map on Yuuri’s hands.

“Right. But how are you sure this is a restaurant icon?” Yuuri asked skeptically.

“What else could it be?”

“Well, it looks like a temple to me, actually.”

“Don’t be ridiculous! That in no way can be a temple!” Victor took Yuuri’s hand, confidently walking down the path he had decided was the right one.

It was a temple.

“So, Victor? Anything you have to say?” Yuuri asked with a knowing sarcastic smile.

“I love you, I’m an idiot and you were right,” Victor said without pausing and without taking his eyes off the temple that was in front of them. “But, hey! Maybe we can find someone who speaks English here?” Victor smiled lightly, trying to stay being optimistic. Yuuri sighed as he folded the map and put it in his hoodie pocket.

“Alright, let’s ask around. Let’s try asking that blonde girl over there, she surely must speak English.” Yuuri pointed to a girl taking pictures with a Canon camera. Victor gasped.

“Yuuri! I thought you wouldn’t be so superficial as to think that just because she’s blonde she’s a foreigner!”

“Well, do you want to ask anyone else?”

“No, no, she looks European, come on.” Victor starts approaching the girl with Yuuri in tow, rolling his eyes. “Excuse me,” Victor said when he was near enough, “do you speak English?”

“Sorry, no English,” the girl answers in an accented voice without taking her eyes off her camera. Victor recognizes the accent and attempts something else.

“Alors français ?” Victor asked, hopeful. The girl, still focused on her camera, nodded. “Parfait ! Je suis navré de vous déranger, mais figurez-vous qu’on est perdus. Je suis venu ici avec mon fiancé mais on ne sait pas vraiment où aller. On ne parle pas coréen et nos portables sont morts. Ah, oui, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je m’appelle Victor, lui, c’est Yuuri.”[[1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305840#note1)] Victor said it all in one breath, the girl still taking pictures and nodding to show that she was listening. As soon as she heard the names, she froze.

“Victor et Yuuri ?” she slowly looked up from her camera to their direction, her eyes widening and her mouth gaping as she looked at them fully, “Les patineurs ? Champions du monde ? Mais…”[[2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305840#note2)] she covered her mouth, her eyes going back and forth from Victor to Yuuri. Yuuri didn’t understand anything from their conversation, but by the looks of it, he guessed she was a fan. He smiled politely to her, waving. She dropped her camera which bounced from her neck, hitting her slightly on the chest. “Mais j’y crois pas ! Euh… euh ! Je peux prendre une selfie avec vous devant le temple, s’il vous plaît ?”[[3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305840#note3)] she asked excitedly. Victor smiled.

“Avec plaisir ! Mais pourrais-tu nous aider après ça ?”[[4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305840#note4)] Victor winked after finishing his question. The girl blushed and nodded enthusiastically.

“Bien sûr !” she answered before gesturing them to come beside her and turning her camera towards them. After taking a couple of selfies, the girl finally introduced herself. “Je suis Camille, je suis une grande fan du patinage et j’adore la Corée, c’est pour ça que j’y suis venue pour mes vacances. Donc, qu’est-ce que vous cherchez ? Je me débrouille assez bien en coréen.”[[5](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305840#note5)]

“En fait, on est en train de chercher un restaurant, mais…”[[6](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305840#note6)] Victor continued his conversation with Camille in French, asking the map from Yuuri after some time and pointing at places on it. 

Even though Yuuri had watched the occasional French movies with Victor, he still wished there could be subtitles in real life. He had thought he could already grasp some phrases, but after listening to Victor and Camille talk so fast, he decided he was better off looking at the temple and its surroundings. The place was definitely beautiful. If it weren’t because he had had a very stressful afternoon, he would appreciate it all the more. Now, though, he prayed that he at least find a place that sold food. Victor turned around and went to Yuuri’s direction with Camille by his side.

“Yuuri! Great news! Camille will be our guide!” Victor said smiling. “She’ll translate the signs in Korean for us and I’ll be your personal interpreter from French to English. Isn’t that great?”

“Um…” Yuuri didn’t fully understand how a French fan suddenly became their tour guide in Korea after two minutes of conversation, but his priorities were somewhere else, so he sighed and accepted it quickly. “So? Food?”

“Yes! Let’s go!” Victor beamed and took Yuuri’s arm in his before walking to the temple’s entrance. 

Luckily, the nearest restaurant was only a couple of minutes away. When they arrived, they had a Korean feast, trying pretty much everything on the menu. They hadn’t quite realized how famished they were until the first dishes had arrived.

After stuffing themselves up, they visited various locations. Camille explained what they were seeing at a slow pace and Victor whispered her words in English into Yuuri’s ear. Everywhere they went, Camille took pictures. Of the buildings, of the streets, of themselves. Camille was already their personal guide, interpreter, and photographer. 

“Envoie-moi ces photos !”[[7](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305840#note7)] Victor told her with a smile. Camille looked at him and nodded as Victor took his phone out, ready to put in her contact information on it. He then remembered he didn’t have battery and sighed.

“Ah, j’ai une batterie et un cable pour charger ton portable, si tu veux,”[[8](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305840#note8)] Camille offered, opening her backpack and taking out a portable charger. Victor thanked her profusely and plugged his phone. Yuuri glanced at his phone, 27 hours away from being able to be used.

They kept walking for a couple of blocks before Victor’s phone buzzed alive. Before Victor could unlock it, Yuuri grabbed it from his hands and shoved it into his pocket.

“We have to wait before we can really use it,” Yuuri reminded him. “You can’t use it now or else it won’t be charged at all when you unplug it.”

“But Yuuuuuuriiiii!” Victor pouted. Yuuri raised his finger.

“No selfies, Victor! Not until it’s charged!” Yuuri shook his finger. Victor groaned but acquiesced. Camille giggled.

“Can I input Camille’s info, at least?” Victor asked, still pouting. Yuuri nodded and took the phone out. Victor moved to grab it but Yuuri moved his arm away faster.

“I’ll do it,” Yuuri said sternly. He went to Camille, opening a new contact for her to fill the information. The contact created, Yuuri sent a message to her to confirm her number and put the phone back in his pocket, the battery inside his back pocket. 

They reached a beach and walked along the shore. Camille was content taking pictures of tourists and locals there, staying various steps away from Victor and Yuuri. Victor looked behind him and saw that she was quite far from them. He stepped closer to Yuuri, his arm snaking around his waist. Yuuri relaxed under his touch and rested his head on Victor’s shoulder, slowing their pace.

“This is nice,” Victor whispered and Yuuri hummed. “What is it?”

“Don’t you think we should try to return to Japan? Or at least find a hotel on our own?” Yuuri asked Victor meditatively. “You said Camille was here for her holidays, right? We can’t make her follow us everywhere and spoil her free time.”

“Technically, it’s us who are following her everywhere,” Victor answered with a chuckle, “but I do see your point,” he continued, his hands slowly moving down Yuuri’s waist. With the reflexes of a professional pickpocket, Victor quickly unplugged his phone and pulled it out of Yuuri’s pocket.

“Hey!” Yuuri reached for Victor, who gracefully pirouetted in the sand, getting away from his grasp. “It’s still not fully charged!”

“Oh, you’re right,” Victor suddenly appeared behind Yuuri. “I should get the charger too,” Victor declared as he touched Yuuri’s butt, making him squeal and jump. Before he could run away, Victor grabbed Yuuri by the waist and lifted him. Yuuri flailed his arms and legs and made them fall onto the sand. Both of them exploded in laughter.

“Okay,” Yuuri said between laughs, “you get one call and then you plug the phone back.”

“Promised,” Victor accepted. They sat up and looked through the contacts on the phone.

“It should be someone close…” Yuuri kept browsing and stopped at a name, furrowing his brows. “Why do you have this number?”

“Gotta keep in touch with everyone,” Victor shrugged. Yuuri nodded and pressed the number. They waited until they heard a voice coming from the speaker.

“Hey, Seung-gil, could you-” Yuuri started but was interrupted by Victor’s whines.

“Help! We’re lost in Korea and we need a new interpreter!” Victor yelled. The line was briefly silent.

_“What do I get from helping you?”_ Seung-gil asked.

“Um…” Yuuri looked at Victor for a moment. “You can accompany us and stay in the onsen?”

_“Is that all?"_ Seung-gil said.

“You can… play with Makkachin all day?” Victor offered. They heard a hum on the other side of the line.

_“If I can bring my dog, it’s a deal,"_ Seung-gil answered.

“Of course!” Yuuri quickly agreed.

_“Tell me where you are and I’ll help,"_ Seung-gil replied.

“We’re in Busan,” Yuuri said. The line suddenly died. They both looked at the phone in confusion and saw it flicker back to death. They stayed in silence for a moment before Yuuri turned to Victor and looked him straight into the eyes. “I told you it needed more charging time.”

At least they still had Camille for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> 1 French then? Perfect! I'm so sorry to bother you, but we're lost, you see. I came here with my fiancé but we don't really know where to go. We don't speak Korean and our phones are dead. Oh, yeah, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Victor and this is Yuuri. [ [return to text](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305840#return1) ]
> 
> 2 The skaters? World champions? But... [ [return to text](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305840#return2) ]
> 
> 3 I can't believe it! Um... um! Can I take a selfie with you in front of the temple, please? [ [return to text](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305840#return3) ]
> 
> 4 With pleasure! But could you help us after that? [ [return to text](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305840#return4) ]
> 
> 5 Of course! I'm Camille, I'm a huge skating fan and I love Korea, which is why I came here for my holidays. So, what are you looking for? [ [return to text](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305840#return5) ]
> 
> 6 Actually, we're looking for a restaurant, but... [ [return to text](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305840#return6) ]
> 
> 7 Send me the pictures! [ [return to text](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305840#return7) ]
> 
> 8 I have a battery and a cable to charge your phone. [ [return to text](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305840#return8) ]
> 
> ~~~  
Seung-gil did eventually find them and he got his onsen vacations.  
~~~
> 
> I have never been to Korea but I based this on something that happened to my dad in Busan. Also, it is absolutely true that, no matter where you go, there will be a French tourist around there. Why? I don't know. Maybe I realized that because I'm also French...? So whenever I don't see French people around me, could it be because I'm the French person there? Hmmm...
> 
> If you enjoyed this, I would really appreciate it if you leave comments and kudos! And if you want to know what's up with me, you can find me on [tumblr](http://sobieru.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/sobieru2)


End file.
